ABSTRACT The focus of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) Prostate Cancer (PC) Program is the development of new approaches to prostate cancer detection, diagnosis and treatment. The Program emphasizes a comprehensive basic and translational research approach to prostate cancer, embodied in three interactive Program scientific goals: 1) understanding the molecular genetics and epidemiology of prostate cancer, 2) elucidating the molecular underpinnings of prostate cancer, and 3) discovering and developing new prostate cancer therapies. Through advances in each of these goals, the Program has translated several discoveries into high-impact preclinical and clinical studies. The PC Program includes 30 Program members from four departments at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine (Oncology, Pathology, Radiation Oncology and Molecular Radiation Sciences, and Urology) and one from Howard University. The Program also closely interacts with the Cancer Immunology Program, the Cancer Molecular and Functional Imaging Program, and the Cancer Prevention and Control Program at the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health (Epidemiology). The research portfolio of the Program, which encompasses nearly all prostate cancer research at Johns Hopkins, receives support from the National Cancer Institute and other peer-reviewed funding sources, including a Prostate Cancer SPORE. The Program members have funding of $20.3 million total costs annually, of which $13.8 million total costs is peer-reviewed. Twenty-one Program members (70%) have peer-reviewed funding. Program trainees, both pre- and Postdoctoral, are supported by training grants from the SKCCC, the Department of Pharmacology and Molecular Sciences, and the Cellular and Molecular Medicine Program. Collectively, the PC Program membership has published 599 publications. The Program is highly interactive, with 245 (41%) Intra-Programmatic, 219 (37%) Inter-Programmatic and 238 (40%) multi-institutional collaborations.